Pecado
by Mady Shell
Summary: La serpiente era el más astuto de todos los animales que se habían creado, no es de sorprender que un par de jóvenes incautos hayan caído bajo sus tentaciones. ¡Alerta! esto es chicoxchico, T-CEST, RaphxLeo, (REO), no apto para niños.


TMNT 2012 no me pertenece, contiene incesto, RaphxLeo, si la temática no es de tu agrado te pediría que no lo leyeras.

* * *

 _ **Pecado**_

Desde el día que atenté contra mi suerte no hubo más que desacuerdo en la guarida, diferencias, separaciones, por seguirte el juego terminé pagando las consecuencias de mis propias acciones.

No pretendo tomar el papel de víctima ni tampoco lavarme las manos, porque tú también fuiste cómplice de lo que vivimos en esas cuatro paredes al igual que yo, aquella noche en la que no hacíamos más que juntar nuestras sombras en el cuarto iluminado por mi lámpara de calabaza.

Recuerdo que lo tomaste sin saber de qué se trataba, sentías que te estaba llamando, te sedujo junto a una danza, te decía que todo iba a salir bien, solo era una probadita.

Se estaba ofreciendo a que la cogieras con convicción, a ti claro te mataba la curiosidad, nunca antes se te había presentado una oportunidad similar, se nos tenía por completo prohibido y no era para menos, si resultaba imperdonable.

El intrépido líder, el "disque" niñito bueno, el más disciplinado sucesor del sensei rompiendo las reglas por mera intuición, solo tú eras consciente de los riesgos enormes a los que te enfrentabas.

Hasta que al fin la atrapaste en tus manos viéndolo mejor en todo su esplendor, de colores atractivos, aún no puedo creer que hayas sido tú el que le dio la primera mordida, fue una buena, me imagino que sabría jugosa en tus labios, lo supuse al ver las facciones en el rostro de inocente que siempre aparentas tener, hacías la típica cara de idiota embobado, aunque no sé si deba culparte por eso, pensaría así muy pronto.

Luego no estoy seguro si es que fue por mi descuido en un principio al entregarte la suficiente confianza como para convencerme o solo es que me encontraba muy susceptible, la verdad es que me palpitaba el pecho a mil por hora … pero me convidaste.

Entre murmullos me susurrabas palabras que me hipnotizaron, ese tono de voz perfecto que me era imposible refutar, lograste que accediera.

De no ser por lo encantador de tu mirada, no sé si yo hubiese tenido el suficiente valor para dar el siguiente paso.

Con un miedo que se reflejaba en mi temblar acaté la esencia que me entregaste, no se trataba de otra que el fruto que se iba formando ahora por medio de nuestras bocas.

Saboreé esa delicia mientras mis mejillas ardían hasta el tope, dando movimientos improvisados, también parecías no tener la menor idea de que rayos estabas haciendo al masticarlo del otro lado, ni siquiera me fijé en lo brusco y torpe que movía mi mandíbula, sospecho que de todas formas no me hubieses dicho la verdad, ni ahora ni después.

Novatos, llenos de incomodidad, no obstante valía la pena hacer el estúpido por un rato, poco a poco nos íbamos acostumbrando al peligroso vínculo que formamos.

Producto del caos.

Cuando tuve más confianza en mí mismo fui cogiéndote de la cintura, no tardaste en dejarte llevar por aquel deseo que te quemaba por dentro y que lo nutría el zumo del beso, iba creciendo despacio, más en delirio que de otra cosa, te acomodaste rodeándome con las piernas.

Manzanas, una nutritiva fruta que te favorece de proteínas, vitaminas y al diablo lo demás, no soy el cerebrito, conocen el resto.

Lo que sí, a mí no me pueden engañar, esa cosa era droga, ha de tener alcohol o algo ¿no me creen?

En esos momentos no podía parar de besarlo, no importaba el mucho esfuerzo que le pusiera, continuaba cayendo tal insecto en una trampa para redes, me hallaba aferrado a sus labios sin salida alguna.

Condenado placer culposo.

Ya sé que muchos repiten sin cesar que las drogas son dañinas, te estás jodiendo la salud, acabarás siendo un adicto a ellas y cuanto más la consumas menos años de vida te quedarán.

Pero terminan siendo puras mentiras en parte, me sentía más vivo que nunca, no deseaba que finalizase jamás.

A la mitad de mi batalla entre si disfrutar los escasos instantes que me quedaban o colocarle un debido alto, en la cama se comenzó a percibir una extraña sensación, un animal rastrero hacía o mejor dicho, había hecho de las suyas.

Nos atrapó a ambos, pude notar con claridad su escamosa y fría piel, nada más vino a asegurarse que no dejáramos el cometido a medias, era comprometido a su trabajo, quería que lo termináramos todo completo.

No contaba con las fuerzas suficientes para quitármela de encima, es como si entre más intentase zafarme, más apretado se tornaba su agarre, me iba asfixiando, aunque de una manera que debía de admitir que me gustaba, al borde del peligro, de un acantilado e igual me estimulaba a continuar, si fuese así, en ese caso no hay duda que me lancé.

Mientras que este enrollaba a un par de jóvenes impertinentes en el sucio gozo.

Oía un siseo a pocos centímetros y ¡carajo! puedo jurar que hasta notar su lengua chocar contra mi cuello, venía por mí, hizo trampa.

En cuanto nuestras bocas se dignaron a separarse por la falta de aliento, alcanzamos a devorarnos hasta las semillas sin dejar ni rastro de la manzana, el daño estaba hecho, esos gruesos mantos que nos tenían prisioneros se fueron soltando y la criatura huyó cual cobarde, desgraciado.

Simplemente nos abandonó solos a sufrir con el delito que era más evidente conforme a los segundos, caíamos en cuenta del error que hicimos.

Te alejaste de golpe.

Ahora estaba avergonzado, con vergüenza de mirarte a los ojos, de la culpa, de mi propio cuerpo y por alguna extraña razón… me sentía desnudo, incluso si lo estoy la mayor parte del tiempo, pero con ese beso viste a través de mí, mis inseguridades, lo frágil que era, era alguien roto … también te fijaste del miedo de mi propia inmadurez para afrontar luego las cosas, me quitaste la máscara que ocultaba mis cicatrices, nada más que un individuo imperfecto detrás.

Yo era un desastre, esto era un desastre y lo sabíamos.

Tan hundido en mis agobios que por varios instantes no me percaté de tu situación, subí la vista y llegó un punto donde tú cabizbajo lloraste sin remordimiento.

¿Qué hiciste, Leo?

Típico que te culpes de todo, creo que me sentí todavía más imbécil por eso, seré un huraño, mas tuve la necesidad de protegerte y de atraparte entre mis brazos.

 _\- "R-raphael"_

Susurraste mi nombre sorprendido por la acción que tomé, no te dejaría la carga entera, no de nuevo, temblando te aferraste más para corresponderme.

 _\- "Recuerda que estoy aquí … mira … nadie tiene por qué saberlo, no deben."_

Respondí, creo que yo era con lo único que contabas como tu consuelo en estos momentos, unas gotas cayeron en mi pecho, las tuyas, te disculpaste no sé cuántas veces, rogándome que por favor te perdonara y me seguía enfadando el porqué, para de hacerte eso, fui tan responsable al igual que tú.

Mis emociones, nos las controlaba.

¿Qué era éste brillo? esa sensación húmeda en mis ojos … ¿lágrimas? No me digas que … maldición, soy un sentimental de mierda, con o sin máscara tendría que ser fuerte, retuve mi llanto.

 _\- Está bien, todo va a estar … bien._

Acepté tu perdón con palabra similares a las del principio, me dolía hacerlo, pero lo hice, si al menos te hacía sentir menos miserable que yo.

Estábamos juntos en aquel crimen de por vida, un secreto que guardaríamos en un baúl bajo siete llaves, lo resto lo fingimos, la experiencia la tratamos de olvidar, pero nuestras memorias no querían, inconscientemente nos llamábamos el uno al otro, regresando a la misma situación, a lo clandestino para después aparentar que no sucedió.

¿Qué más nos quedaba?

Sin embargo … arriba hay un ojo omnipotente que todo lo ve, pasaron los días, las mentiras no eran fáciles de digerir y las sospechas se hacían cada vez más claras, nos interrogaron, era de esperarse que no soportarías durante mucho el engaño y acabarías escupiendo larga parte del trato.

Gran error, desataste tormentas, mar de arenas, remolinos y miles de acontecimientos.

Él estaba furioso, intenté defenderte antes de que te fuese a hacer daño al ser el mayor y por poco acaba dándome un buen escarmiento, tenía sus razones, lo que hicimos había sido una abominación, deshonra para la familia Hamato.

Ni accidente ni que nada y no es que pudiésemos echarle la responsabilidad a una serpiente cualquiera que parecía rebelarse cada que lo hacíamos a escondidas, escuchó demasiado, lo llegamos a colmar, esto se iba a terminar, aunque nos dio a elegir, ambas de las elecciones horribles.

Aun así, prometí no dejarte solo y no lo haré jamás.

Entonces toma mi mano, no la sueltes que ese paraíso ajeno que antes nos acogió no nos pertenece más a causa que fuimos inocentes buscadores de adrenalina, para ellos viles infractores.

Cuando fue la primera vez, un lado dentro de mi cabeza me dijo que te habían creado para mí, a partir de mí, sentía que ya formabas parte de este ser defectuoso, quizás sin saberlo y con más razón no podía tenerte lejos.

¿Ya la tienes? ahora ven, que un camino duro aguarda por nosotros, desterrados tendremos que ir vagando por este mundo subsistiendo a base de trabajo duro y constante, juntos.

Incluso si hacemos un borrón y cuenta nueva, siempre llevaré conmigo aquella marca, el trozo de la manzana que me recordará de por vida el pecado fruto de mi tentación.

 _FIN_

* * *

Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores, les dije que tarde o temprano llegaría con historia nueva y pues ... ¡lo hice! o al menos en forma de one-shot XD

Esta idea de Adán y Eva fue rondando por mi cabeza a lo poco de subir actualizar mi fic principal, me pareció medio curiosa y la verdad que quería escribirlo para ver que era capaz de sacar.

Se diría que es como una versión alterna a _¿Podría ser posible?_ si no lo has leído, te invito a que lo hagas :D donde las cosas no salen tan bien del todo a nuestro chicos, quise ser más realista, porque seamos honestos, por mucho que yo quiera creer que el sensei los fuese a aceptar, en la vida real, o mejor dicho, en la serie real, no pasaría de ninguna manera, todo es producto de nuestras mentes loquillas, reconozcámoslo.

Supongo que eso sería todo, les agradecería un montón que comentaran que les ha parecido este pequeño cuento, si lo disfrutaron o no, es el primer que hago muy aparte del otro que tiene una narrativa algo distinta, eso me ayudaría bastante a que pueda traerles más de estas historias en un futuro, hasta de otras parejas, se aceptan críticas constructivas por supuesto.

La imagen también esta hecha por mí, solo para recalcar.

Y antes de terminar deseo agradecer a Daniela, también seguidora de mis relatos y amiga mía, por darle el visto bueno antes, te lo dije antes ¡gracias! de no ser por ti quizás no me hubiese animado a subirlo, esta va por usted también, aunque ya la haya leído c'':

Mishell se despide, nos leeremos pronto, bye~


End file.
